guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Asmodius
Hi! You can't prevent anyone from copying the boxes without credit due to the wiki license. However, you may politely ask anyone to do so. :) -- (talk) 16:35, 29 December 2006 (CST) Babble Boxes FYI: Your babble boxes page was moved to within your user space at User:Asmodius/Babble boxes. The main space is for game related articles, which these are not, so I moved them. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) hi you can use the show preview button to see what your changes look like, so you dont fill up the recent changes with spam. -- Xeon 22:17, 29 December 2006 (CST) EPKK Hmm... Is it just me, or is the first word that pops to your head "Epicac" when you read the Guild Taf "EPKK".. lol, go Asmodius, nice userboxes... XP -- El Delcroy :D 21:40, 30 December 2006 (CST) Ending those pesky boxes to end those boxes you have that are kinda ugly, you wanna end them with a "|}". When you start a new one, you want to use a "{|". have fun -- El Delcroy :D 13:57, 31 December 2006 (CST) Some things Hi. Could you please mark your user page edits as minor? Also, could you please combine your edits to one larger edit and not many small ones. Using the 'show preview' button will help a lot. -- (talk) 14:49, 31 December 2006 (CST) Green image Please don't have any texte in the image. Use a plain background and follow these guidelines User:Bexor/Helping_Out#Image capturing tips. You don't need to follow the tips because they aren't a polici of the Gwiki but the now text is. Looking forward to your help on the wiki.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:43, 5 January 2007 (CST) :There is also the policy GW:1RV and you can end up with a 1 day ban if you continue to reverse without following guide line.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:45, 5 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes I think some anon's been vandalizing your userboxes. Hopefully you don't mind if I revert your page because of it. Entropy 21:36, 6 January 2007 (CST) Yes thank you i do not mind it was Skwog vandalising them can he get banned? [[User:asmodius|'|' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) Credits Hi. Could you add credits on your user page for the person whose user page was your inspiration. Thanks in advance! -- (talk) 19:24, 8 January 2007 (CST) ...i did at the bottom it says thanks to friends and defiant elements...[ :Heh, sorry. I really iddn't notice that one. You should sign your comments too. Use four tildes ( ~~~~ ). :P -- (talk) 01:34, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Look, I'm a bot who can make typos and random smilies. ;P :D O_o -- (talk) 01:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) ok...so ur not a bot sorry lolz [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) Uber Pwnd Hey buddy, you just got dumped, take off that GF userbox! lol congrats -- El Delcroy :D 18:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) :??? I can't see any gf boxes on his page. What are you talking about? -- (talk) 18:46, 9 January 2007 (CST) :: Probably that one. --[[ 18:55, 9 January 2007 (CST) -.-matt i hate u lol ima PWN u[[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :hey bud, s'not my fault :)-- El Delcroy :D 20:02, 9 January 2007 (CST) :edit :lmao nice cover, askin kelly out... Can't live w/o anyone canya?-- El Delcroy :D 20:05, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::no i cant...matt called me a man ho but kellys super cool...i think [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Don't worry, she's weird enough for you, ask ben, he'll knoe ;P -- El Delcroy :D 20:17, 9 January 2007 (CST) laughs a lil* dude shes cool and ill ask her out idc what u think i like her [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I understand, that's fine, it's not my opinion, if you like her, go fer it -- El Delcroy :D 20:21, 9 January 2007 (CST) in for the kill?...BAM...prolly ezer to get one outta her jkjk lol rofl copter Q [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :lol....... fine! what's the "Q" stand fer.... *sigh**slaps face*-- El Delcroy :D 20:39, 9 January 2007 (CST) TYPO!![[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) rofl IM FOR NOOBS lol [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) Update? Those of you that randomly check out my page aka Gem and Dirigiblegot any critisisms on my page? how is it doing so far reply quick thx =) [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :The user box stuff looks horrible, but the character boxes look nice. -- (talk) 20:04, 9 January 2007 (CST) hey gem can u fix my boxes so that there is no spaces i would really appreciate it thx =P [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I'll try tomorrow. It's time to sleep now. -- (talk) 21:12, 9 January 2007 (CST) sleeping helps =P thx [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) =( gem u said you could try to work on my userboxes [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Woops, sorry. Trying to do some stuff for them immediately. -- (talk) 21:31, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Better? -- (talk) 21:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::haha don't worry Gem, that'll be good under hos standards :P -- El Delcroy :D 21:39, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::;) I totally forgot this as I had to check the profession color, sig, etc discussions all the time. -- (talk) 21:47, 11 January 2007 (CST) its cool gem i got it fixed last night but i really appreciate it [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) is there a new userbox? [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I modified the box slightly and a new icon is coming soon. -- (talk) 15:06, 12 January 2007 (CST) =signature= ok,working on my signature... [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I'll just resize your image and upload it on top of the old one. -- (talk) 19:32, 12 January 2007 (CST) ya gem is there any easyer way to sign w/o having to type all the image url crap? [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Sign with four tildes? -- (talk) 14:13, 13 January 2007 (CST) ...gem? my page is pretty origional i havent ever seen anything like it before can i get on to your good userpages with origional ideas list?[[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Everything on your page has been inspired by something else or atleast I can say a few other user pages with the same stuff. Making a unique mix isn't enought to get to the list. -- (talk) 14:13, 13 January 2007 (CST) i think i got it w00t [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) *cries* [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius]] 18:48, 13 January 2007 (CST) does this look cool or is it too much? [[User:asmodius|'|' Asmodius |']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) Guild Sorry about that, really should write about being EU only on my user page. You have a very nice user page though :) [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer]] 21:41, 13 January 2007 (CST) thanks a buncha its cool u should concider making a american branch of the alliance, come to think of it[[User:asmodius|'|' Asmodius |']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius]] 22:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) Editing user pages Could you please stop editing other peoples user pages. It is not allowed unless you get permission from the user himself. You changed the link to your user page on User:El Delcroy once, then he reverted it, then you changed it again, so I reverted it. -- (talk) 03:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) @.@ he's my best friend and he doesent care so it wasnt him who reverted it but i'll stop, sure [[User:asmodius|'|' Asmodius |']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Hm actually i ''did revert it the first time -- El Delcroy :D 11:04, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::dangit their on to me lol [[User:asmodius|'''Asmodius]] 12:09, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::sorry bud, try hoppin the border.... wait that won't help... :P dedede-- El Delcroy :D 18:03, 14 January 2007 (CST) are u ungrounded? [[User:asmodius|'|' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :how do you figure -- El Delcroy :D 18:45, 14 January 2007 (CST) ooo ur on tee hee [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) why wont u let me use the cool [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] thing in ur friends thingo [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::alright gem i got his permission to change back dont ban me lol [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::no actually seriosuly, it looks awesome and everything, but it screws everything else up, gem don't ban him He won't do it again... I'm changing it back, ntohing against you kyle-- El Delcroy :D 19:29, 14 January 2007 (CST) =( u make me and my pie sad matt, very sad [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::i changed my mind -- only changing it on the bottom-- El Delcroy :D 19:31, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::HAPPY PIE!!! [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Lol, are you guys on something? ;P Naah, seriously, I wasn't going to propose a ban, I just gave a warning. I didn't know that you guys are friends. Remember, even if you are, get permission first and edit then. We had recently a case where friends were vandalising eachothers user pages. -- (talk) 20:43, 14 January 2007 (CST) Siggy How can i make a picture sig like yours. I'm going to sue the following picture: -- El Delcroy :D 20:31, 14 January 2007 (CST) gimmie a min it'll take like 10 mins to type instructions out but itll help [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius]] 20:33, 14 January 2007 (CST) :k thanks -- El Delcroy :D 20:34, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::* First of all, create a custom signature by going to http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:###/Sig and creating a page (where ### is your username). :* On your new "/Sig" page, click "edit this page" and type out your custom signature. :* After previewing and editing until you're happy with your signature, save the changes and click "my preferences". :* In the "Signature" text box, type " (where ### is your username). Check the "Raw signature" checkbox and save your preferences. :* Go to the sandbox and test everything works. Simply typing ~~~~ and previewing should show your new signature and timestamp. ::One thing that you should note. The maximum image height allowed is 19 pixels. everything u need to know, call me when u got it or need help-peace [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 20:36, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Awesome. Here it is!! --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 20:52, 14 January 2007 (CST) GREAT JOB!, its that easy, and need any more help with anything at all just leave me a message [[User:asmodius|'|' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Do you know how to redirect a picture?--[[User:El Delcroy||DeLcRoY|']] 20:55, 14 January 2007 (CST) to make it go to ur userpage? to do that do this, follow this template *PICTURE [[User:asmodius|'|''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :So this? Image:Danceyeah.jpg|19px?--[[User:El Delcroy||DeLcRoY|']] 21:03, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::You can't do a redirect as you do a link. You nee dto edit the image article. I'll do that for you. Could you please remove the big tags as they stretch the line height and are not allowed by the new policy which comes into effect today. -- (talk) 21:09, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::ok--[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 21:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::[[User:asmodius|'|''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::Umm, I meant the html-tag, which he has now removed. -- (talk) 21:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::Ohhh...i thiought u meant...the big thing...nevermind sorry...[[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Your signature is messed up. Please fix it before making anymore posts. — Gares 16:02, 15 January 2007 (CST) Boxes boxes everywhere! I'm not a hundred percent sure, but you hold the record for most userboxes on one user's mainpage at once, and possible most on a single page in general. --Mgrinshpon 23:48, 14 January 2007 (CST) :It's a really tight match with someone whose name I don't recall at the moment. I'll try to search him for you. -- (talk) 02:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) WooHoo theres about 45, and i have about 30 new ideas...so i definately do and i seem to be able to pull it off w/o it looking too horrible [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius]] 08:15, 15 January 2007 (CST) and i think i know the other user- is his name Defiant Elements? [[User:asmodius|'|' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) =the spot on the list= lol i searched forever looking for pages anything like mine.couldnt find any...so put me on the list *grrr* [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) and btw i would really like to talk to u in-game so next time we're both on ill give u a pm ;D [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius |''']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :The title is "nice and '''original user pages". Original stands for some unique ideas which haven't been seen on any other user pages. Your borders are similiar to those of User:AOTT, your character boxes are similiar to many others, for example mine, and the quick reference is the same as many others have. User boxes are the same as everyone elses. Besides the combination is still not very nice looking. It's a mishmash of different styles. -- (talk) 11:37, 15 January 2007 (CST) u havent checked it out recently have u? its super pwnage hehe[[User:asmodius|'|' Asmodius |']] 14:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) '| [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) oops gem i made everything red can u fix it lol '''| [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:46, 15 January 2007 (CST) Signatures Please do not change your signature on old discussion. If you change your sig, don't update old ones, ust leave them as they are. I'll fix the mess. -- (talk) 16:06, 15 January 2007 (CST) :aye aye [[User:asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 16:10, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Please stop making edits while I fix your talk page. Also, please revert your signature to the default signature from the preferences before we can fix this. -- (talk) 16:11, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Fixed the page. Now I'll make you the sig without code mistakes. -- (talk) 16:15, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::Could you also upload the sig undre a new name? Asmodius.jpg is a general name and if we all used something like that we would end up with file like signature1345A.JPG. Asmodius Asmodius.jpg or something like that would be nice. Thank you.—├ Aratak ┤' 16:12, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::I'll make you a new siggy page at User:Asmodius/Sig. I'll have it use a better name for the sig, so upload the sig with that name. -- (talk) 16:18, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Okay, ready. Now go to your preferences and put the following into your "Custom signature" box: ' . Remember to heck the RawSignature check box. -- (talk) 16:25, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::::im sorry i suck at this lol, thanks a lot sorry [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 16:27, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::No problem. (well, a little) Next time, be sure to test in a sandbox first. :) -- (talk) 16:33, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::oooooo gem ur lucky ur an admin lol [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 16:38, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::I'm not. -- (talk) 16:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::u dont like being one?[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 16:48, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::I would like to be, but I'm not. The nomination process is still going on. -- (talk) 16:53, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::@.@ but dont u use the admin tools?[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 16:56, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::::Nope. I revert manually, I can't delete any pages or images, I can't ban anyone, I can't protect pages nor can I edit protected pages. -- (talk) 17:08, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::ooo cant ban anyone i'll keep that in mind ;D[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 18:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 19:59, 15 January 2007 (CST) Could you do one thing now. Go to Image:Signature.JPG. There is a list of pages where the image is used. Change all of those images to use Image:Asmodius.jpg instead of the Image:Signature.JPG. Then give me a note here and I'll mark the old image for deletion. -- (talk) 01:26, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Never mind. I did it myself. -- (talk) 01:54, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::sorry power was out[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 12:48, 16 January 2007 (CST) . User:Hellbringer =Userboxes= Are they really so important to you that you need to be an ass about them? --[[User:FireFox|'''FireFox]] 18:18, 20 January 2007 (CST) :User:Asmodius, recongnition of credits is a user's preference. You can ask for credit, but do not go as far as that. Any disruptions/fighting/insults that may occur due to this will not only fall on them, but on you as well. — Gares 18:44, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::excuse me fox?! what do u care just ignore the campaign you dont need to be a jerk, you could be professional about it like gares [[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 19:19, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::It's not the campaign, but your attitude. Your messages for example on Kalomelis and Entropys talk pages, etc. -- (talk) 19:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::alright, sorta lost myself sorry to everyone i insulted, my bad [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 19:30, 20 January 2007 (CST) You no longer have the most userboxes. I currently hold that title with 100 userboxes. — Blastedt — 20:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 20:29, 20 January 2007 (CST)lol ok i get it, i didnt have to rub in my stupidity like that tho.[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 20:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) :...what?— Blastedt — 20:30, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::i babbled didnt i?[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 20:31, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::You're scaring me...anyways, admit you no longer have the most and take that assertion off your campaign page :D — Blastedt — 20:32, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::ur just doing that to be annoying here ill fix it[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] | 20:33, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::That was a low blow. — Blastedt — 20:35, 20 January 2007 (CST)